Cover my eyescolour my world
by Strange Music
Summary: Sometimes two people talking might still not be in a conversation. The problem is finding out about this before it is too late. Before theyboth have said their word and are ready to leave. Slash


Title: Cover my eyes...colour my world  
Author: Strange Music  
Fandom: A-Team  
Slash Pairing: Murdock/Face  
Rating: PG for kissing  
Summary: Sometimes two people talking might still not be in a conversation. The problem is finding out about this before it is too late. Before they both have said their word and are ready to leave.  
Archive: Yes  
Date: 28. June 2000  
Series/Sequel: Nope...they are happy...I am happy

**Cover My Eyes…Colour My World**

"What the Hell is wrong with you!!" Face screamed at the man sitting in  
front of him.  
  
"Nothing is the Hell wrong with me. Just leave me alone " was the silent  
return.  
  
But Face was not stopped. "I will leave you alone when I know what the HELL  
is wrong with you. That was the third date of mine that you broke up. In  
almost as many weeks!" He flung his hands in the air. "If you are that  
desperate for a date, why don't you just go out and get yourself one. I am  
sure there is a nice pretty girl for you as well. Just invite her over and  
you do what the hell you want to do with her."  
  
Murdock shook his head still not looking up. "I don't want some pretty girl  
that goes with me for the price of a drink."  
  
"Women, All right, pretty woman. That better?"  
  
Eyes closed in exasperation. "You don't understand. Anything about this.  
About me."  
  
Anger blazing in his eyes Face got closer. "Well in that you are right.  
Right now. I don't understand you. You said you didn't want to have my  
dates come home. So they didn't. You said you didn't like them picking me  
up. So we meet somewhere else. But you still make trouble!"  
  
Out of some mystery his voice was still calmer than he felt. "You said you  
would be home at six...and you called at ½ 10. Knowing how many there are  
still out there that might have a grudge against you. Knowing that I would  
worry."  
  
"We talked...time flew...I forgot...I am sorry, satisfied?"  
  
Murdock shook his head in a grimace that that was as far from a smile as a  
tear of sadness was from a tear of joy. "You don't understand."  
  
And concluding with this he went to the door.  
  
"I'll be gone for a few hours. Don't wait up."  
  
And with one whole connection of anger he slammed the door behind him.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Sitting by the river as it flowed by he tried to almost completely lose  
himself in it.  
  
And just as he thought he had managed, he felt him come closer. 'What  
are you doing to me Face? What the hell are you doing?' he thought,  
desperately waiting for the other man to come closer. 'I can't be near  
you because it hurts too much and I can't be away from you for the same  
reason. 1 month you said. Just one month you would need a flat. Till you  
could get back in your own. I never thought it would be so hard. And it  
gets worse every time I see you with them.'  
  
"I am sorry Murdock. I really am."  
  
"Forget it. It's over and done. Just don't do it again." 'And now you can  
go again'  
  
"You want me to move out?"  
  
"NOOOO!!!...I mean that is not necessary"  
  
He felt his friend sit down at his side. "I just don't understand it. We  
have been through so much together. I always knew what was going on  
inside you. But now. I just don't understand you anymore. Tell me...make me  
understand."  
Murdock knew that the laughter that left his mouth was anything else than  
real.  
  
'Tell him. Sure. He could tell him that he was in love with him. And then  
what. Speed the time that it would take him to run away. Remember the  
horror that would cross his handsome features. No not really.'  
  
"Please I want to understand you. It hurts me to see you hurt and not  
know the reason."  
  
"Look Face. I can't. I wish I could. Believe me I do. But I can't."  
  
"Is it a woman?"  
  
"For GOD'S sake Face. Not everything in life starts and ends with a  
woman."  
  
"A man?"  
  
It was so sudden that he couldn't hide his surprise.  
  
Face eyes narrowed, confused. "It is!"  
  
"Yes...but..." The eyes that watched him were big. "Listen just forget  
it."  
  
But like a Pitbull, Face didn't leave it that easily.  
  
"Is it someone I know.? Maybe I can arrange something."  
  
The whole concept seemed so unreal, that it seemed like a dream.  
  
"Yes Face it is someone you know. It is *you*! *You* that I want. And you  
know what, *not* as a friend. I want to kiss you and make love to you. Can  
you *arrange* that."  
  
SHIT! He closed his eyes. And before anything else could be said he ran  
away. He felt Face follow him. But he knew his words. Knew what he would  
say. So he didn't stop.  
  
And not before long he was alone again.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Three days later he felt safe enough to return to the flat. He was sure that  
this time should have been enough to give Face the time to leave. He didn't  
really have that much to pack.  
  
However what he didn't expect was Face sitting on the couch as if waiting  
for him. He wasn't sure if a spoken goodbye was so much better than a  
written one.  
  
He searched for words...but for the first time in many years he couldn't  
find them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Face whispered  
  
"And lose you? That way I at least had a bit of you." He sat on the  
couch opposite him.  
  
"NO matter what happens. There is nothing you can say that would make you  
lose me."  
  
"But I can't change the way I feel about you. I wish I could. Our life is  
complicated enough without all this. I mean I though it would go away with  
time. It just hasn't happened yet. Maybe if you give me a few months  
more." He turned his back. "Don't worry. I won't bother you."  
  
His eyes closed holding back the pain. There were no longer any tears to  
be cried. Too many had been spent in his life so far.  
  
Sitting like that he waited for the door to close.  
  
But something else happened.  
  
Arms closed around him. First a loose hug then close. A hand slipped up his  
cheek.  
  
"Open your eyes Murdock."  
  
"I can't...If I open them I will wake up and everything will just be a  
dream."  
  
"I am no dream."  
  
"But you will be. You can't be real."  
  
"But I am."  
  
Slowly, not knowing why, he listened and opened his eyes. He saw Face so  
close that he felt his breath blowing along his nose. So much love in his  
eyes.  
  
'God if this is a dream. Please don't let me wake up yet. Just a few more  
moments. Give me those. You have taken so much of me. I never asked why.  
Please, just this time."'  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Face asked.  
  
"Because I knew you didn't feel that way."  
  
"Did you? Are you so sure? Maybe I just thought the same. And waited for  
you because I wasn't sure myself."  
  
For the second time Murdock didn't know what to say.  
  
And so he did nothing when Face leaned forward and with one tender move  
kissed his lips.  
  
Had he thought he had no tears left, he was proven wrong at this moment.  
The relief just was too strong, too big. As if his life suddenly had  
found the rainbow, after such a long time in the rain.  
  
Face held him while he wept . Whispering soft words as he stroked through  
his hair.  
  
"I love you Murdock."  
  
So much time.  
  
So much pain.  
  
It wasn't worth it. But it was worth everything.  
  
"I love you too Face*.*" he whispered into the arms that still held him  
close.  
  
And suddenly he knew that he had found his pot of gold.

The End 


End file.
